


Dating Makes You Fat

by ArtHistory



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Teasing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtHistory/pseuds/ArtHistory
Summary: It seems that whoever dates one Dwight Fairfield seems to pick up a bit of belly. How will David react now that he realizes why his abs have melted away?
Relationships: David King/Jake Park, Dwight Fairfield/David King
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Appetizer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill let's David know how the game is played.

“I’m not sick, darlin’! I can get things for myself.” David insisted. He grinned up at his glasses-clad lover, a thin sheen of sweat causing his forehead to shine below his closely cropped hair. 

“Nonsense!” Dwight cooed, leaning down to kiss the handsome, former rugby star square on the lips, “I like taking care of you! You stay right here, and I’ll be back in a jiffy!” 

David only continued to smile in response, unable to stop himself from tilting his head and watching that perfect, pert little bubble butt bounce away from the fire. It was frankly obscene, the way the tight, black denim hugged Dwight’s full, succulent ass. Watching those meaty hips sway away from the warmth of the campfire, a plate balanced in each hand. 

David sighed. He’d fallen for the little office worker nearly the first second he’d landed in the Entity’s domain. He was of average height, and the way he spoke told David he’d led a perfectly uneventful life before tumbling into this pseudo-hell. But he was friendly. A team player. Funny, and genuinely sweet. Perhaps a little...too sweet.  
David scrunched up his face, breath screaming in his lungs as he watched Dwight move around a large tree before-  
“Fwaah!”

David gasped, his head lolling back in orgasmic relief as his potbelly surge out into the open air. It pressed, stretched the fabric of his light grey button-down, pushing apart the dark fabric of his jacket, rolling up and over the hem of his jeans to rest happily on his thighs. It quivered, what little was left of David’s abs under all that flub fluttering with more of a workout than it had gotten since...well in a damn long time. David’s huge hands fell to either side of his gut, grabbing at the light fold of his love handles before smoothing our and over the expanse of his middle. He smiled, stupidly, as he reached his navel, fishing a finger between the buttons and wiggling into the deepened chasm, massaging away any tension left in formerly contained mass of 100 percent British fat fry. 

He only paused when he heard a snicker from across the fire.

“Oi! Shut it, old man!” David flushed, tugging his jacket tight across his belly, only emphasizing just how much he’d put on. Bill was such a quiet fellow when he wasn’t around Tapp or Ace, David had entirely forgotten the man had joined he and Dwight for ‘dinner’. 

The Entity, apparently, had once been scarce with food. But a little bit of practice, and the evil(?) being had actually gotten quite good at summoning calories into the void. And Dwight, it turns out, was a fantastic cook. He’d gotten quite good at turning the odd pack of spaghetti stolen off some supermarket shelf in 2016 and the can of crushed tomatoes, fresh off the factory line in 1995, into a rich, delicious meal.

Bill only continued to chuckle out his wheezy laugh, clearly quite amused by the situation. David only flushed brighter.

“L-Listen! Th-These-” David insisted, one hand lifting up his tight button-down, the other grabbing a handful of creamy, white lard, “These are Love Pounds! L-Let’s everyone know I’m well taken care off!” The Brit cried, red from the nape of his neck to the tips of his ears, daring to give his belly fat a *wobble*, “Besides, you aren’t exactly as trim as when you and Tapp got together!” He finished, grinning, feeling he’d finally gained the upper hand.

Bill calmed his laughter, but his smile only widened behind his cigarette. He took a long drag of it, before tossing it aside, putting it out with his shoe.

“You got that right” He said, David’s mouth falling open as the man straightened, reached a hand down to give his own pot belly two solid *smacks*, “He takes good care of me.” Bil added, smiling wider. David’s eyes locked onto the older man’s starter chub, watching as it pressed tightly, hung low and then out of his cotton tee as Bill spread his thickened thighs, leaning his palms onto the generous meat of them.

“I’m just tickled that Dwight’s at it again, is all.” Bill said, cooly, reaching into his jacket pocket to light up another cigarette.

“I...what…” David stammered, swallowing hard, his blush settling as it was washed away with waves of curiosity.

“Well,” Bill started, “You know Dwight and Jake were together, when it was just them, Claudette, and Meg”

David nodded. Everyone knew that. Dwight was gayer than five guys banging six guys, and Jake certainly wasn’t bad to look at. It had been brief, and Jake had apparently moved on when Laurie arrived, clearing a way for Dwight and David to get together the moment David popped in. Strange that Laurie and Jake never became an item though..

Bill smiled, “Let’s just say, when I first here? Jake wasn’t the picture of fitness he was now.” David’s eyes widened as the older man puffed out his cheeks, his gut, then steadily moved his hands out wider and wider, David’s attention rapt on the image of that steadily fattening gut until-

“Annnnnd homemade pie!!! Whatever the Entity thought I was going to do with canned peaches, well, I’m not sure, but give me some butter and flour and I think I can make almost anything into a pie at this point.” Dwight beamed, walking back in and setting the delicious concoction down on the makeshift table near the two men at the fire. He cocked his head, lookig quizzically between them as the two fell silent, “Everything okay? What were we talking about?”

“W-We were-”  
“Just saying how fat Tapp has made me” Bill said, straightening up and giving his beer belly a solid *thump*., before rubbing a hand over it and giving it a rub as David hastily sucked his own middle back in, flexing his abs tight as Dwight served him damn near a fourth of the pie.

“Oh please, Bill! You needed a few pounds! Showed up half-starved! I’m just glad he’s taking care of you.” Dwight said, leaning in to kiss Bill’s temple before serving Bill and equally massive slice.

“Now you two dig in, I think I have some sweet tea around here somewhere…” Dwight said, kissing David’s temple again before hurrying off once more. 

David could only gulp as Bill puffed out his cheeks once more, motioned for his belly to get bigger and bigger, before diving into his pie with a vengeance.

David looked down at his own pie, relaxing his abs and watching his belly eagerly rush out towards his lap. He...should probably reach out to Jake...just to...check in on something...

He took a bite.


	2. Entree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David visits Dwight's former boyfriend to learn more.

Jake kept to himself. He was friendly, easy to get along with, but more the type of have his own spot away from everyone else. He came and went as he pleased, occasionally coming back to the fire late into the evening, saying he was exploring the killer’s realms (often with a light limp, but David never questioned that). He just chocked it up to the Asian-American man being...introverted. Nothing wrong with that. But it just made David feel even stranger awkwardly shuffling into Jake’s area of the survivors domain, clearing his throat to get the man’s attention as he roasted a hot dog over a roaring fire.

“David” He said, his tone light, neutral

“Er uh...hey Jake. How ya doin? Nice night.” David tried to start, casually.

Jake straightened, cocking his head, “Look if you’re looking for extra toolboxes or something, I promise I give any extras to the general supply we’ve got-”

“No I uh...no I’m just…” David flushed, clearing his throat again, “I uh...you and Dwight used to be...together, yeah?”

Jake frowned, “David, listen, Dwight and I *were* an item, but I’m coming to learn I prefer the strong, silent type. Dwight’s a sweetheart but you have nothing to worry abou-”

David flushed brighter, “No! That’s not- I’m trying to ask if-”

The Brit let out an exasperated breath before-

Jake’s eyes went wide, his mouth falling open as David exhaled, letting his bloated, overfed gut *bulge* out into the open air. It jutted out before him, a solid mass of warm, soft fat, its lowest lip of cream softly flopping over David’s jeans, the button soon-to-be obscured.

Jake gulped. He patted a spot near him by the fire.

“Ah. Sit down.”

David obliged, flushing pink as he felt his once-muscular ass *spread* gently beneath him in the spot on the log next to Jake. He flushed brighter as Jake’s hand reached out, giving his gut a firm *pap*.

“Phew” Jake said, popping a smile, “Dwight definitely likes you, that’s for sure.” He said, looking very amused, “Honestly I’m surprised you’re not fatter, given how long you’ve been together. But, that rugby metabolism had to give out sometime.” He shrugged, daring to reach his hand around and frame David’ gut in his hands, give it a wobble. David felt his heart pounding, barely able to hear Jake’s voice in his ears.

“Hey, no need to be embarrassed! I was trying to figure out if this was all Dwight, and how much I should tell you, but...well…” Jake grinned, giving David’s ass a friendly pat, “I think you’re figuring it out anyway.”

“Dwight is….is Dwight fattening me up?” David said, the very words leaving his lips causing an electric shock up his spine. It was...damn near orgasmic! David flushed brighter, swallowing hard.

“Yeah buddy, he...he is.” Jake said, not sugar-coating it at all. David’s mouth fell open as, in the next second, Jake was tugging off his sweatshirt, then his tee. He gulped as he watched a barely-plump middle and two, gorgeously grabbable love handles bloom out into the open air.

Jake sighed, relaxing his abs further, letting his fat little belly bulge out just a bit further.

“Dwight’s handiwork” He chuckled, giving his love handles a squeeze, grinning a bit as David’s warm hands found, squeezed them in kind, dared to give his meager belly a *pat*. He smiled wider as David carefully tugged up his button-down, letting his pot belly plop happily outwards before simply unbuttoning his shirt, shedding it and his jacket.

“Well well, he’s doing better with you than I thought.” Jake teased, reaching out to grab, fondle the meaty bulge of British fry-up oozing out towards David’s thighs. A moment late and they’d turned to face each other, bellies nearly kissing as their thighs spread to either side of the log.

“Dwight and I we...our relationship is open.” 

Jake only grinned, grabbing the stick roasting a hotdog over the fire and plucking the dog off. He slid it onto a bun, and positioned that by David’s open mouth.

“Good to know, fat boy.” He mocked, free hand patting David’s belly before David eagerly took the entire dog into his mouth, hands reaching out to desperately grab, squeeze, fondle Jake’s bulging love handles.

“You’re still so fat” David panted out, chewing and swallowing desperately, before Jake’s lips found his own, knocking the chubbed-up Brit over on the log, kissing his eagerly before straddling his thighs

“Say that again” Jake panted, *slapping* his hands to either side of David’s belly, wobbling it as it rounded up towards the night sky

“I-I said- said you’re so *fat*, Jake! So chubby! Those love handles just make you look so chunky, so out of shape! W-What a damn whale!”

David scarcely had time to breathe before Jake was fishing out their pre-cum slicked cocks, closing his fist around them and pumping furiously.

“You’re one to talk, fat ass! You’re the one getting turned into a pig, a hog! Gorging on anything Dwight sticks in front of your greedy mouth. Ass widening, gut bulging, you look like a goddamn pi-”

David cried out, flushing bright as he came in mere moment, gulping in his nervousness, Jake chuckling as he released the man’s cock, free hand wobbling, fondling his gut before painting it with his own ecstasy. 

He leaned down, fat bellies kissing desperately, to peck the Brit’s lips.

“Damn David. You’re kinkier than I thought. Looks like you and Dwight really *are* perfect together.” He teased, leaning up and standing. Turning around, he wiggled his hips lightly towards the man, 

“Guess you’ll just have to see how fat my ass still is next time, tiger.” Jake flirted, moving towards his tent to fetch a warm, wet cloth. David gulped, his hands gliding up and rest along either side of his gut. He stared up towards the starless sky.

He liked being fat.


	3. Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David uses some knowledge to spend some quality time with Dwight over breakfast

Dwight smiled up at David as he hovered around Dwight’s makeshift stove the next morning.

“Hello my little kitchen buddy!” Dwight said, almost saccharine, leaning up to kiss his lover on the lips. He moved away, leaning over to flip their pancakes happily as he waggled his hips in the open air. He jumped, giggled as David’s warm hands found either side of those hips, stroked them appreciatively.

“You’ve...got a nice ass, baby.” David huffed, puffed.

Dwight gave said ass a roll, David was...not good at disguising himself when he was in the mood.

“Oh? Do I?” He teased, bumping those hips backward, *pressing* himself into David’s crotch, flipping the pancake once more and reaching out to turn off the small burner the Entity had gifted them.

“God yes” David breathed, leaning over, into his lover as Dwight laughed, caught himself against the stump he’d been using as their kitchen table.

“Ooo! Hello there, handsome. Someone’s eager this morning” He teased, before flushing, feeling David take the lead and straighten him, spin him, kiss the breath from his lungs.

“I’m hungry, baby.” He said. No, not said. *Growled*. A low, deeply aroused sound that sent a chill down Dwight’s spine.

“You...you’re…”

“Hungry.” David growled, once more, though this time Dwight-

Oh sweet jesus.

Dwight felt David’s abs relax, then *bulge* outwards, pressing, squashing into his trim stomach. His heart thundered, and David’s hands found his own, guided them to rest on, *squeeze* the rich, soft lard blooming up over David’s sides.

Dwight stepped back. He swallowed hard as his eyes roamed over his lover’s expanded form. David was truly letting it all hang out, his belly pressing, spreading the buttons of his shirt as he slowly undid them, allowing more and more perfect, soft fat to pour out into the open air. As the false sun rose, David’ middle was kissed pink, then red, warm and doughy as Dwight failed to stop himself from *latching* onto that thick lower lip and giving it a quake.

“I’m getting fat, being with you. You spoil me. Turned me into an overfed, potbellied *pig*.” He breathed, and Dwight’s heart pounded.

“I-I just like...just like cooking! And-”

“What comes along with it” The now-shirtless Brit smirked, giving his gut a sharp *smack*. He reached into the now-cooled pan, rolling up the butter-fried treat and tearing into it, giving his gut an exaggerated rub as he did so.

“I never realized how much I love eating. Gorging. Being so big, so round, so *fat*.” He insisted, stepping towards his arousal-drunk partner, pressing him, bumping his back with his gut into a nearby tree.

“You’re fattening me up.”

“I-I am” Dwight shivered, shook, a smile on his face, his pupils like dinner plates.

David finished up his pancake, sucked his fingers clean of butter.

“Show me how much you love me fat.”

In a flash Dwight was on his knees, desperately snogging, tongue-fucking David’s navel as he tore as his jeans. Forcing the man’s trousers, his underwear around his ankles, Dwight’s mouth moved southward, his hands reaching around to *clap* the Brit’s fat ass in his palms. David gasped, moaned. Resting a hand against the tree over Dwight to steady himself as Dwight licked a strip up his fat cock.

“I-I’m such a pig. So fat” David whined, puffing out his gut desperately as Dwight’s hands hefted, weighed each of David’s cheeks in his hands. 

“F-Fuck!” David gasped, moaned, as Dwight popped the Brit’s throbbing cock into his mouth, “I-I love being fat! Huge! Doughy and greedy! I just want to be fed, be lazy! P-Please fatten me up, baby! I-I’m your piggy to make massive!” 

Dwight’s heart thundered as he fished out his own cock, pumping the pre-cum slicked thing in his palm as David whined, moaned, fell headfirst into the role of proper piggy, on hand threading into Dwight’s hair as-

David near keened as he came, his knees like jello, releasing Dwight’s hair to steady himself against the tree. Dwight came a few moment later, turning his attention back to David’s gut, his love handles, fondling and tasting and nipping until his ecstasy overwhelmed him.   
They stumbled, David nude and Dwight fully-clothed, towards their makeshift bed, and collapsed, David’s hands resting over Dwight’s, Dwight’s hand resting on David’s fattened gut...


End file.
